


Une fleur en automne

by malurette



Category: Giacomo C.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Favorite, Gen, One Shot, as gen as can be in a brothel, crack pairing treated seriously, protégée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même sur la lagune de Venise, un souffle de printemps ne suffit pas à effacer le poids des ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fleur en automne

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fleur en automne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Giacomo C.  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** one-sided Mme Aquali/Lolotte  
>  **Genre :** PG / K+  
>  **Gradation :** sens unique/cynisme  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Duffaux et de Griffo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** faute d'indication dans le canon, le prénom « Chiara » a été suggéré par Flo_Nelja.  
>  ~~ **Avertissements :** vous savez que Mme Aquali est tenancière de bordel à Venise du temps de la Renaissance, hm ? donc vous voyez ce que ça peut impliquer ?~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~960

Mme Aquali sait que la haute perruque n’est plus vraiment de son âge ni de sa classe, que c'est une distinction qu’elle ne devrait plus se permettre. Ce qui serait le comble du luxe et de l’élégance sur quelqu’un de plus jeune ou de plus jolie tend au ridicule sur elle, surtout avec sa fâcheuse tendance à donner du branle. Elle n’en a cure. Elle peut encore s’offrir cette extravagance. La limite du ridicule n’est pas encore franchie, et son passé l’y autorise encore. En souvenir de sa gloire passée, de l’époque où elle était encore la belle Chiara, et en vertu de sa réputation actuelle, ce luxe grandiloquent est même attendu.

Et puis, ça lui fournit le prétexte idéal pour garder constamment à ses côtés sa petite bonne, comme une suivante dévouée.

La petite Lolotte est la seule de ses filles qu’elle ne mettra jamais entre les pattes de ses clients. La petite soubrette française est là pour la patronne exclusivement. Enfin, pour d’autres travaux que ceux auxquels se prêtent les autres filles. Elle est sa femme de chambre, sa bonne à tout faire, la préposée à sa perruque. Elle s’occupe de tout, sauf des hommes.

C'est une adorable petite chose, avec ses bonnes joues rouges et rondes, ses boucles blondes d’enfant sage et ses grands yeux placides. Elle n’est pas très dégourdie mais n’en est que plus mignonne.

Elle ressemble à un animal tendre et docile ; elle a la chair fraîche, la chair grasse et blanche d’un petit veau. Elle a le beau regard bête et aimant d’une gentille petite vache. C’est un morceau de choix qu’elle se réserve, la seule pièce du troupeau qu’elle ne mènera jamais à l’abattoir métaphorique du marché de la chair.

 

Mme Aquali pourrait facilement la passer à la casserole. En fait, elle veille à ce qu’aucun client ne s’y risque. Et elle-même, en définitive, n’a jamais le moindre geste déplacé envers la petite servante.

Chiara a passé son tour pour l’amour. Elle a été une grande putain très courtisée, en son temps. Et le temps, justement, a fait son œuvre. Le temps, les rides, la graisse pesante, l’ont forcée à raccrocher le peignoir et à se ranger. Elle est une tenancière des plus appréciées aujourd’hui, mais ne se prêtera plus au jeu elle-même.

Certains clients ont beau promettre monts et merveilles, ou professer une adoration indéfectible pour l’avoir, elle les repousse. Elle a tout de même ses principes. On pourrait attendre d’elle des mœurs des plus dépravées, un goût du stupre douteux… mais non. C’est une maison respectable qu’elle tient, et si elle parfois elle ferme les yeux quand sous l’habit du client se cache une femme venue s’encanailler, jamais elle ne proposera les services de filles trop jeunes ou trop laides ou trop grosses ou trop vieilles.

Ses filles, elle les trie sur le volet. Elle sait apprécier leurs charmes à leur juste valeur, mais elle les laisse vivre leur vie. Elle ne les touche que du regard, pour apprécier la marchandise ; seuls les hommes mettront la main à la pâte.

Elle a été comme elles, autrefois, et ce temps est passé. Les hommes qui la veulent encore sont des tordus, décide-t-elle. C’est ce que lui dit son miroir, quand Lolotte l’habille et la coiffe.

Mignonne Lolotte, se laisserait faire sans doute sans piper mot, si sa patronne voulait profiter de ces instants. Engagée pour la cuisine et le ménage et la lingerie uniquement, certes, mais au service personnel de la maîtresse de maison. Dans un bordel, personne n’y trouverait à redire si ladite maîtresse l’essayait plus avant.

Elle imagine ses mains dodues, à la peau fanée et tachée par les ans sur la chair potelée de la soubrette. Lolotte est à peine grassouillette, blanche et douce de partout, avec les lèvres et les tétons bien roses. Elle se plierait à sa caresse sans broncher, et aurait dans le regard cet air d’affection compassée pour sa maîtresse…

Chiara regarde son reflet dans le miroir et le spectacle lui coupe toute envie.

Elle laisse Lolotte coiffer ce qui lui reste de cheveux grisâtres, les ramener en un chignon malingre et les cacher sous l’imposante perruque poudrée. C’est tout ce qui arrivera jamais. L’idée de ses propres mains, de ses propres lèvres sur la chair de Lolotte la chagrine, lui paraissant bien trop sale.

Chiara a passé son tour pour les jeux de l’amour. Si son cœur soupire aujourd’hui, sa chair l’étouffe. Et si la chair flétrie réclame toujours autant d’amour, le cœur meurtri le lui refuse.

Mme Aquali garde sa Lolotte tout près d’elle et soupire, attendant le jour où un commis quelconque, armé d’un bouquet de fleurs et de jolis mots, la convaincra de se ranger.

 

Pour bien faire les choses, elle est prête à parier qu'entre tous, ça sera plutôt un commis boucher, qui se présentera. La chair tendre de son petit veau le mettra en appétit. Bien sûr. Et il reviendra. Il la courtisera. Il la gagnera. Elle posera sur lui les yeux de la brave bête qui suit sans poser de question l’homme qui la conduit à l’abattoir, se laissant docilement caresser au passage. Et il fera couler son sang sur l’autel du mariage.

Son petit veau qu’elle aime tant, qu’elle engraisse avec tant d’amour, en sachant bien qu’elle ne pourra la consommer elle-même…

Chiara Aquali espère presque ne plus être là pour voir ça. Mais en attendant, pas question d'abdiquer si facilement devant l'ombre d'un homme, pour une soubrette. Elle sait encore comment y faire, avec ses clients et avec ses filles.  
Elle protège l'innocence de sa Lolotte et compte bien la garder auprès d'elle de nombreuses années. D'ailleurs, c'est décidé, elle ne mourra pas avant d'avoir elle-même choisi le mari minable qui lui conviendra.


End file.
